


Praise

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were of equal rank, but to Gloria that meant nothing.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

They were of equal rank, but to Gloria that meant nothing. Just walking by him made her shudder.

Yuri. The most feared person in Academia, right under the Professor. No one ever dared to bother him, but, she craved his attention. That’s why she forced herself to walk down the same path as him.

He seemed to glance up at her when they passed, and then stopped her. 

“You’re Gloria. The one who took out the spade branch.” He said with a cold smile.

“Yes, well, mostly.” She said, not looking directly at him.

“If only there were more like you. We’d have more done.” He said moving on once more.

She didn’t answer. She felt numb, like she couldn't more.

He just praised her?


End file.
